Black and White
by ltyntc
Summary: Alur kehidupan kita sangat berbeda, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu? Unstraight, Jaeyong. Seme! Jaehyun. Uke! Taeyong, YuWin, pair lain akan menyusul. [Bahasa kasar, rated M dalam konten bahasa]. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. Orang bilang sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa keliling dunia. Tapi, bagiku itu tidak. Kenapa? Karena di setiap tempat yang aku tinggali, aku tidak pernah hidup tenang. Sungguh, aku lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Hidup hanya untuk dikejar-kejar oleh lintah darat. Sangat memuakkan. Ayahku dulunya adalah seorang pengusaha, namun usaha yang di dirikannya bangkrut. Padahal dia mempunyai hutang pada lintah darat yang digunakan untuk modal usahanya.

Ibuku sakit-sakitan. Uang sisa perusahaan semakin lama habis untuk biaya rumah sakit dan makan. Sementara kondisi ibuku semakin buruk dan kami tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya pengobatannya, akhirnya ibuku meninggal.

Aku dan ayah hidup berdua, kondisi keuangan kami semakin terpuruk. Saat itu, ayah mulai melakukan perjudian dan meminjam uang lagi pada lintah darat untuk berjudi dengan jaminan ia akan mengembalikan uang lebih banyak jika menang judi.

Aku sangat kecewa padanya, apakah tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan uang? Tapi, pada saat itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa, karena umurku masih 14 tahun.

Namun apa? Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, ia selalu kalah berjudi sementara hutang dan bunganya semakin menumpuk. Rumah kami disita, namun belum cukup untuk membayar hutang.

Mulai saat itulah kita dikejar-kejar oleh lintah darat. Kita selalu berpindah-pindah negara. Dan mulai saat itu juga aku bersikap dingin dengan ayahku. Aku lelah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, terutama lingkungan sekolah.

Di sekolah yang sebelumnya aku pernah mempunyai teman, bernama Kim Il Wook, dia sangat baik kepadaku. Kami dimana-mana selalu bersama, sampai orang-orang menatap kami aneh dengan anggapan jika kami berdua gay. Sejak saat itu Il Wook menjauhiku.

Aku selalu pindah sekolah, namun setelah itu aku tidak mempunyai teman. Karena aku memang sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Tak jarang mereka membullyku, mungkin mereka menganggapku seorang yang antisosial dan menyedihkan. Namun aku tak peduli, mungkin itulah cara mereka untuk mendapatkan perhatianku? Haha.

" _Ayah!", aku sangat takut melihat ayahku disiksa oleh sekumpulan lintah darat yang juga merupakan gangster itu. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhku diikat oleh sekumpulan lintah darat itu, aku hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan ayahku penuh memar dan berlumuran darah._

" _Segera kemasi barang kalian dan pergi dari sini! Rumah ini kami sita!", kata salah satu dari mereka. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya setelah mendengar kami harus meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan dengan ibu._

 _Ayah tidak bergegas, dia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Untuk berbicara saja dia mungkin tak sanggup. Aku hanya terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba ada yang memukulku. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya nyeri. "Hei diamlah bocah! Kau ini laki-laki, kenapa menangis seperti perempuan haha. Apakah kau terlalu senang melihat ayahmu remuk seperti itu? Haha", mereka mengejekku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _Namun aku tak bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas. Tubuhku terlalu sakit, aku tak kuat menahan lebih lama. Tiba-tiba penglihatanku menjadi gelap._

"Taeyong, bangunlah", aku membuka mataku dan melihat ayah sedang menatapku. "Apakah kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Jangan menangis, ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah kan?", dia berkata sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Setiap hari aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama, dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu bangun dengan posisi memeluk tubuhku sambil menangis. Aku hanya menatapnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Huh, sekolah? Apa peduliku. Disana hanya ada segerombolan manusia yang hanya mementingkan nilai.

Selesai mandi, aku sudah siap dengan memakai dark jeans dan kaos putih yang bertuliskan _"I'm The Motherfucking Top Man"_. Simpel? Ya, itulah aku.

"Taeyong, keluarlah dan makan sarapanmu! Segera bergegas jangan sampai telat!", ayahku berteriak dari dapur.

Aku menuju dapur untuk sarapan, kami hening untuk beberapa saat. Namun keheningan tidak berlangsung lama saat ia memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Rajinlah belajar, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Yah, walau penghasilannya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi setidaknya bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita sehari-hari. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat agar bisa membayar hutang dan kita bisa hidup dengan tenang", dia berbicara setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Apakah kau berbicara tentang hidup tenang? Kau tak lelah berkata seperti itu setiap kita pindah? Memuakkan sekali, apa yang bisa aku percaya dari perkataan seorang penjudi?", aku membalasnya sarkastik sambil tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Dengar Taeyong, aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Namun ka—". "Aku selesai" aku memotong perkataannya, aku sudah sering mendengarnya dan itu hanya membuatku semakin kecewa dan benci kepadanya.

Bisa dikatakan aku bukanlah anak yang baik, namun aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan itu padanya.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah, tak lupa memakai sepatu vans hitam kesayanganku. Sekolahku tak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain saat aku berjalan di koridor, aku hanya mempunyai satu tujuan ke kantor guru untuk mengetahui kelasku. Namun, mencari kantor guru tidaklah mudah, sekolah ini terlalu luas dan banyak ruangan.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku "Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?", aku terkejut namun aku segera mengembalikan ekspresi semulaku untuk menutupi fakta bahwa aku terkejut lalu membalikkan badan.

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu", aku berkata pada pemuda bergigi kelinci yang sedang tersenyum ini. "Hei ayolah, sepertinya kau anak baru. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, aku hanya ingin membantumu", balasnya tetap tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku.

Ia menuntunku menuju kantor guru tanpa persetujuanku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima bantuannya. Aku harus ke kantor guru sebelum pelajaran dimulai, akan sangat memalukan bukan kalau telat di hari pertama saat masuk sekolah baru?

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor guru, dia selalu mengoceh tentang sekolah ini dan apa saja ekskulnya. Padahal aku tidak bertanya apapun dengannya, aku hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepalaku, bahwa aku mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

Dia menemaniku masuk ke kantor guru. Dia menyapa seorang guru yang kebetulan dia adalah guru yang mengurus administrasiku.

"Hallo, saya Lee Taeyong", aku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badanku, hanya untuk formalitas saja. Padahal aku tahu jika disini tidak diharuskan membungkuk kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Ahh hallo Mr. Lee. Semoga kau senang sekolah disini. Dan ini adalah formulir pendaftaranmu jangan lupa diberikan kepada orang tuamu. Kau bisa menuju ke kelasmu dengan diantar oleh Mr. Kim", katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku, kertasnya masih hangat aku yakin kalau kertas ini baru saja keluar dari print.

Selesai berbasa-basi dengan guru itu, aku dan pemuda kelinci ini berjalan menuju kelas. Dan dia tetap merangkulku seperti tadi. Sebentar, siapa itu Mr. Kim. Bukankah aku ke kelas harus diantar dengan seseorang yang bernama Mr. Kim?

Sadar akan ekspresiku yang terlihat bingung, pemuda hitam ini berkata "Hai perkenalkan namaku Kim Doyoung panggil saja aku Doyoung. Dan dengan mengetahui namamu, sepertinya kau juga orang Korea, Lee Taeyong-ssi?", dia terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku hanya melihat uluran tangannya dan diam. "Panggil aku Taeyong, dan aku pikir kita tidak terlalu dekat untuk sekedar merangkul", kataku sambil menatap tangannya yang bertengger di pundakku.

Dia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya padaku "Hei, kita adalah teman sekelas. Kita akan menjadi dekat. Tak masalah jika merangkul haha". Oh ternyata aku sekelas dengan makhluk aneh ini. Semoga hidupku tenang seperti sebelumnya.

Kami masuk kelas tepat setelah bell berbunyi, Doyoung menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di belakang sendiri, disebelahnya ada satu kursi yang sudah ada yang menempati. Ternyata itu adalah tempat duduknya. Haruskah aku duduk sebangku dengan makhluk ini?

Guru masuk dan menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum kepadaku. Uh, haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri? Seperti mereka akan memperdulikanku saja.

"Saya Lee Taeyong, kalian bisa memanggilku Taeyong. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian", kataku sambil membungkuk. Aku hanya menatap ke arah jendela, aku tak peduli reaksi teman-teman sekelasku seperti apa.

"Wah perkenalan yang sangat simpel ya. Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangkumu lagi" guruku memulai pelajaran. Aku membuka buku dengan tenang namun, seorang makhluk bergigi kelinci disebelahku menggangguku dengan menusuk-nusukkan bolpoinnya ke lenganku.

Awalnya aku tak menghiraukan dia, namun semakin lama aku kesal juga. Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan "bitch face" terbaik yang aku miliki. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan gembira dan berkata "Hei aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku saat makan siang nanti. Aku yakin mereka akan menyambutmu dengan baik lalu—"

"MR. KIM, BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN MEMPERHATIKAN PELAJARANKU? AKU TAHU KAU INGIN BERKENALAN, TAPI JANGAN SEKARANG. PAKAILAH WAKTU MAKAN SIANG UNTUK BERKENALAN", sebelum Doyoung menyelesaikan perkataannya, guru memotong perkataannya sedikit marah.

Teman sekelas menertawakan tingkah Doyoung, namun ia tak terlihat malu atau apa tapi hanya tersenyum jenaka dan menampilkan V sign. Dasar makhluk ini.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba, Doyoung dengan semangat menarik tanganku menuju kafetaria. Lagi-lagi, tanpa persetujuanku. Hhh harus kuapakan makhluk yang satu ini.

Kami tiba di kafetaria dan duduk saling berhadapan, namun tidak hanya kami saja. Ada lima orang lain yang duduk bersama kami sambil menatapku dengan pandangan "siapa orang ini". Lalu aku memandang Doyoung dengan maksud meminta dia saja yang memperkenalkan aku pada mereka. Dia paham maksudku dan memperkenalkanku dengan mereka.

Aku melihat mereka satu persatu, dimulai dari pemuda yang mempunyai dagu tajam dan senyum manisnya, yang ternyata bernama Yuta. Pemuda disebelahnya yang sangat pendiam dan terlihat mencuri pandang kepadaku, apakah dia takut denganku? Dia bernama Winwin. Lanjut dengan pemuda yang memiliki kulit tan dan sangat berisik, bernama Haechan. Tak lupa dengan pemuda yang duduk paling ujung, yang sangat pendiam, bernama Taeil. Terakhir, pemuda yang daritadi menatapku intens, aku tak tahu kenapa tatapanku berhenti lama saat melihat matanya. Bukan terpesona atau apa, wajahnya yang paling bersinar diantara mereka membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Entah kenapa wajahnya lucu sekali. Dia bernama Jaehyun. Dan menurutku, mereka ini semacam squad, kelompok siswa keturunan Korea.

Saat makan, mereka tak henti-hentinya berbicara dan tertawa. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suara yang berisik, aku tidak terbiasa. Aku hanya melahap makananku dengan tenang. Memang kebiasaanku.

Aku terlalu fokus dengan makananku dan ingin segera kembali ke kelas. "Hei apakah kau terlalu mencintai makananmu sehingga tidak mau berbaur dengan kami?", seseorang dengan suara lembut mengagetkanku, ternyata Jaehyun. Namun aku bisa mengontrol ekspresiku dan menatapnya "Apa urusanmu?", balasku singkat.

"Yaya! Menyebalkan sekali dirimu, kan aku hanya bertanya", Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuat rambutku yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Ya! Apa-apakan kau ini!", aku membalasnya dengan sedikit berteriak. "Kau ini yang apa-apaan!", Jaehyun membuat gesture ingin mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Namun dia kalah cepat denganku sehingga aku bisa menghentikan tangannya sebelum menyentuh rambutku.

Yang lainnya tertawa setelah melihat tingkah konyolku dan Jaehyun, dia terlihat kesal. Kelihatan sekali, wajahnya ditekuk dan melihat ke arah ku dengan mata melotot yang sangat tidak pantas untuk mata coklatnya yang lembut. Aku tak tahan untuk tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau bisa tersenyum!", Haechan berteriak dengan heboh, lalu dengan segera aku berekspresi biasa. Ya jelas aku bisa tersenyum, aku masih manusia.

Mereka tertawa lagi melihat tingkahku, apa yang salah denganku? Doyoung merangkul pundakku dan berkata "Wah wah aku kira kau hanyalah seorang manusia es yang sedikit berbicara dan susah senyum", aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

Kami melanjutkan makan dan tak lupa dengan teriakan gila Haechan dan Jaehyun yang memulai keributan. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan perasaanku sekarang. Aku merasa sedikit hangat saat bersama mereka.

Pikiranku berkata untuk tetap berjaga jarak dengan mereka. Namun hatiku berkata lain, aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Akankah hidupku akan berubah setelah ini?

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Don't like please don't read. Maaf kalau cerita ini membosankan, dan jika ada persamaan itu ketidaksengajaan. Saya hanya mencari referensi saja, namun ide murni hasil otak saya sendiri. Tolong jangan jadi silent readers, saya harap kalian menyampaikan pikiran kalian setelah membaca ff ini. Saya menerima saran dan pendapat, selama itu tidak kasar. Terimakasih sudah membaca._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu setelah hari pertama masuk sekolah, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari mereka. Namun susah sekali rasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Selalu ada makhluk bergigi kelinci yang mengikutiku kemana-mana, Doyoung maksudku. Sudah sekelas, sebangku pula.

Aku tidak ingin terbawa perasaan saat bersama mereka, aku takut rasa nyaman dan hangat yang kurasakan saat bersama mereka akan terus tumbuh.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah mereka mengajakku ke tempat karaoke, aku sudah menolak mereka dengan menggunakan beberapa alasan. Namun, mereka tetap kekeuh mengajakku hangout bersama. Kami ke tempat karaoke dengan mengendarai mobil Doyoung.

Aku tidak terkejut dia mempunyai mobil yang besar dan bagus, karena sebelumnya dia pernah mengajakku ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sangat mewah dan luas, sudah pasti dia anak orang kaya.

Mobilnya seperti van, dengan deret pertama ada dua bangku, sedangkan deret kedua dan ketiga ada tiga bangku. Aku dan Doyoung duduk di deretan paling depan dengan dia yang mengemudi, Jaehyun dan Haechan duduk di deretan tengah, Yuta, Winwin, dan Taeil berada di deretan paling belakang. Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuta dan Winwin, mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak memutar musik. Tanpa memutar musik pun suasana tidak hening karena Jaehyun dan Haechan selalu membuat keributan.

"JAEHYUN HYUNG JANGAN MENARIK BAJUKU TERUS MENERUS, KAU BISA MERUSAKNYA BODOH!", teriak Haechan sambil mengarahkan ponsel Jaehyun ke tempat yang sulit dijangkau Jaehyun. "KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEK BAJUMU", Jaehyun membalas teriakan Haechan sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya.

Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin, dan Taeil hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah dua idiot ini. Banyak sekali energi yang mereka miliki untuk berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu.

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA DI PONSELMU? APAKAH KAU MENYIMPAN BANYAK VIDEO PORNO?!", kata Haechan sambil berusaha mengutak-atik ponsel Jaehyun. Jaehyun tetap berusaha merebut ponselnya tanpa membalas tuduhan Haechan kepadanya.

Merasa sulit untuk mengutak-atik ponsel Jaehyun dengan posisi seperti itu, Haechan memberikan ponsel itu kepada Yuta yang duduk di belakangnya. Lalu Haechan menahan tangan Jaehyun agar tidak dapat merebut ponsel itu dari Yuta.

"Apa ini? Kau mengambil foto Taeyong secara diam-diam?!", heboh Yuta saat ia melihat isi ponsel Jaehyun dan menunjukkannya kepada kami. Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan aku merasa semua tatapan mereka mengarah kepadaku. Lalu kembali menatap ponsel Jaehyun untuk melihat-lihat foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuta.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan bahwa aku sedang makan hotdog di kafetaria, foto yang kedua memperlihatkan aku sedang bermain dengan anak kecil saat bertemu mereka di jalan, foto ketiga memperlihatkan saat aku sedang duduk menyendiri di taman sekolah.

Sebentar, apakah dia paparazzi yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana dan mengambil fotoku diam-diam? Pantas saja selama ini aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku.

Ada banyak foto yang ditunjukkan Yuta kepada kami, hanya Doyoung yang tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia sedang mengemudi. Sementara kami fokus melihatnya, Jaehyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinganya. Apakah dia malu atau marah?

Selesai melihat semua foto, suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. "EHEM ADA YANG MENYUKAI TAEYONG NIH", goda Doyoung kepada Jaehyun. Aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa memberi respon. Jaehyun terus menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berani melihatku. Lucu juga tingkah makhluk manis yang satu ini.

Apakah dia menyukaiku? Haha, menggemaskan sekali. Kami tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan suasana yang ramai. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Haechan yang terus menggoda Jaehyun?

Sesampainya di tempat karaoke, mereka bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Namun harus kuakui walau seperti itu suara mereka lumayan bagus. Terkadang Jaehyun menunjukkan kemampuan menyanyinya, dia juga lumayan berbakat.

Aku hanya duduk melihat tingkah mereka, terkadang aku tak tahan menahan senyum saat melihat tingkah idiot mereka.

Aku melihat Winwin berjalan ke kepadaku ragu-ragu dan menunduk "Taeyong hyung, kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami? Rugi jika kau sudah datang kesini tapi tidak bernyanyi", katanya mencuri pandang ke arahku lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon. Namun dia tidak menyerah untuk mengajakku bergabung "Ayolah Taeyong hyung, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kami. Kumohon", dia memohon kepadaku dengan sesekali melirik Yuta yang tersenyum lembut kepada kami.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengabulkan permohonannya. Apakah Yuta menyuruhnya untuk memohon padaku? Melihat usahanya itu, akhirnya aku jadi tidak tega. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan terpaksa aku menunjukkan kemampuan rapku yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari orang lain.

 **(Taeyong's rap part – Baby Don't Like it)**

 _You've really got no patience I'm gonna harass you_

 _Until the sun comes up_

 _Come closer and show me your fantasy_

 _I'm gonna adore you so much right_

 _You have to fear me, that's what I want_

 _You want to hit me and beat me and you want to ruin me_

 _I will act as your drawing, I'm freaking honest_

 _My body, my body reacts on its own, I can't be satisfied_

 _I try to play with your heartbeat_

 _I want you to know my heartbeat_

 _Make it faint so I can barely hear it Cospres Snow White_

 _I like it, let me be your hobbit_

 _Be more rude to me, I feel it babe_

 _I love it, love it, love it, love it, love it too_

 _I'm gonna throw so you catch Beach Volleyball_

 _That's why we're going, going so high, we may fill our stomatch_

 _But we party all night, forget about your fatique_

 **(Maaf saya tulis liriknya jadi English trans, soalnya disini mereka bukan di Korea).**

Selesai rap, semua tatapan mereka mengarah padaku. Apa ada yang salah? Apa rapku sejelek itu? Bahkan Haechan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hhhh apa lagi yang salah denganku. "R-rapmu sungguh keren sekali. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata", kata Haechan menatapku dengan kagum. "Bukankah baru saja kau sudah berkata-kata?", timpal Doyoung membalas perkataan Haechan.

"Wah rapmu bagus sekali! Sungguh!", Yuta memberiku pujian sambil tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Winwin.

Dengan interaksi mereka yang terlalu dekat itu, aku yakin mereka sedang pendekatan atau sudah menjalin hubungan. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menatapku dengan wajah kagum dan malunya. Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini "Ak-aku sangat menyukai style rapmu", dia berkata sedikit gagap. Apakah dia gugup?

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kepadanya, ternyata anak ini tidak semenyebalkan yang kupikir. Tak selang beberapa lama ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"KAMI MASIH DISINI PUHLEASE", teriak Doyoung untuk mengganggu kami, aku mendengar yang lainnya tertawa. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke kakiku. Kenapa aku merasa malu seperti ini? Apa yang salah denganku?

"Aigooo Taeyong sedang merasa malu teman-teman. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah haha", timpal Yuta sehingga menambah tawa yang lain. Terkadang aku heran, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menghargaiku dengan memanggilku hyung, dan terkadang ada yang menganggapku teman sebaya, kecuali Taeil yang lebih tua dariku. Tak apalah, disini bukan Korea yang harus menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

Doyoung mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, ia menahan tanganku "Taeyong, maukah kau lain kali bermain dengan kami lagi? Kami akan merasa senang jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami", dia berkata sembari tersenyum. Anak ini tidak mempunyai rasa lelah untuk tersenyum.

Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan ajakannya. Sepertinya hatiku mulai luluh dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Aku memasuki rumah dengan sedikit senyuman, mengingat waktu yang seharian ini aku habiskan bersama mereka. Aku melihat sekeliling rumah, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, mungkin ayah belum pulang dari kerjanya. Sebentar, apa peduliku?

Sebelum masuk kamar, aku ke dapur untuk mengisi kerongkonganku yang sangat kering ini dengan air putih.

"Kau habis darimana saja Lee Taeyong sehingga pulang selarut ini?", suara seseorang dibelakang membuatku berhenti meneguk air putih yang menyegarkan.

"Apa urusanmu?", kataku lanjut meminum air putih. Kudengar dia menghela nafas sebelum berbicara lagi, "Setidaknya ijinlah kepadaku jika kau akan pulang selarut ini. Aku ini ayahmu, aku sangat khawatir kepadamu".

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang anak yang menganggapmu sebagai seorang ayah?", setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung pergi memasuki kamarku.

Entah kenapa aku bisa berkata sekasar itu kepada ayahku, rasa kecewa dan benci sudah menguasai diriku selama bertahun-tahun.

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk memaafkan dia di masa lalu.

Aku segera mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket ini. Setelah beberapa saat mandi, aku keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama biru dongker. Rasanya segar setelah tubuhku terkena siraman air yang dingin.

Walaupun hanya bermain seharian ini, aku merasa tubuhku sangat lelah. Aku menidurkan diriku dikasur, sambil menatap jendela. Aku selalu melakukan ini saat akan tidur. Hanya dengan hal ini aku akan terus mengingat ibuku.

 _Setelah sikat gigi, Taeyong kecil segera bergegas ke kamarnya yang bercat biru penuh dengan hiasan dinosaurus disekitarnya. Ia menuju ke tempat tidur sembari menunggu ibunya._

 _Saat ibunya tiba, senyum manis merekah dibibir Taeyong kecil. Ia ingin mendengarkan cerita ibunya. Ibunya menuju jendela yang berada tepat disebelah kasur Taeyong kecil dan membuka tirainya._

" _Coba kau lihat banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan di langit, Taeyong. Bukankah mereka sangat indah? Cahaya mereka yang sangat terang menandakan roh-roh orang yang sudah meninggal sedang tersenyum di surga. Pola mereka yang bertaburan dengan bebas menandakan bahwa roh-roh itu bahagia dan merasa bebas di surga.", Ibu Taeyong mulai menceritakan cerita yang sama setiap hari sebelum Taeyong kecil tidur._

" _Mengapa mereka disana, Bu?", tanya Taeyong kecil penasaran. Walaupun sudah mendengar cerita ini berkali-kali, ia tidak pernah bosan dan selalu mendengarkan cerita ibunya._

 _Setiap bertanya seperti itu, ibunya selalu tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong kecil. "Tidurlah sayang, mimpi indah. Ibu sangat menyayangimu", ucap ibu Taeyong sambil mengecup pipi putra kecilnya dan menyelimutinya._

 _Taeyong yang masih kecil tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan ibunya yang selalu seperti ini. Lalu ia terlelap dengan nafas teratur yang damai._

Melihat banyaknya bintang bertaburan di langit dengan indahnya. Apakah ibuku ada diantara mereka? Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada disisiku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari ceritamu yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku sebelum tidur saat aku masih kecil. Aku sangat penasaran dengan hal itu. Aku menyesal, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menanyakan lagi hal itu padamu.

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengetahui maksud perkataanmu, Bu? Aku harap ibu bahagia di surga. Tak lama kemudian akupun memejamkan mata dan terlelap. Dengan harapan tidak mengalami mimpi buruk yang selalu kualami.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Author's Note :_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter yang ke dua! Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, mood saya tidak terlalu bagus untuk menulisnya. Saya harap kalian memberi saya semangat untuk menulis dengan memberikan vote dan comment. Jangan jadi silent reader._


End file.
